Nikki Heat: Wet Heat
by shanejayell
Summary: After a conversation with Castle Kate discovers the existence of Nikki Heat porn. She is NOT amused.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Castle or Nikki Heat, if I did I'd be a lot wealthier. This is intended for mature audiences and has adult content. If you don't like yuri, femslash, parody and general naughtiness, I'd suggest skipping this story.

Nikki Heat: Wet Heat

_ Nikki Heat paused in the doorway, the detective's breasts rising and falling a bit more excitedly than usual. The attractive brunette knocked on the doorway, then she headed inside as a voice called, "Come in."_

_ The medical examiner looked up from her desk with a sly smile as the dark skinned woman saved her work. She got up, her white lab coat buttoned up as she purred, "What took you?"_

_ "Sorry Lane, I got held up," Nikki apologized with a meekness that would have surprised her fellow officers._

_ With no more words Lane pulled Nikki into her arms, kissing the other woman ardently. Nikki moaned as they pressed together, feeling Lane pulling up her short mini-skirt as she pressed her thigh between her legs. Nikki pulled her close as they kissed, running her fingers through the other woman's kinky hair._

_ "Not wearing a bra?" Lane noted as she released the kiss, reaching up to tweak the stiff nipples teasingly. "bad girl."_

_ "Ah!" Nikki gasped. "No," she blushed, "I didn't want to waste time."_

_ Lane nibbled at Nikki's neck as she let her other hand slide down her front, then gently cupped Nikki's crotch. "Guess that's why you skipped wearing panties too?"_

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me," Kate Beckett groaned as she looked at the computer screen in disbelief.

Ever since Richard Castle had started writing the adventures of a fictional detective based on her, Kate had found herself caught up in Nikki Heat's odd world. From reporters chasing after a story at the police station to actresses trying to 'learn her character' Kate had put up with it all. And now there was this...

"My agent called me," Castle noted as he hung out in the station on a typical Saturday night, watching the ongoing mayhem with amusement, "it seems that Nikki Heat's gotten popular enough to get fan fiction."

"Fan fiction?" Esposito noted, raising a eyebrow as he dodged two women fighting frantically. It was the full moon, so no one was terribly alarmed.

"Fans of a series write stories that are unofficial continuations of a author's work," Kate noted distractedly as she tried to finish her paperwork and ignore the noise. There was a beat of silence as everyone looked at her and she said defensively, "What?"

Kevin chuckled softly as he sorted files and side-stepped a ranting maniac as he said, "I take it you were such a fan?"

"I was not!" Kate quickly protested. Yes, when she was following the Derek Storm series she had occasionally thought about who she'd like to pair him up with, but she'd never actually written any of it down...

Castle looked amused, rather like he guessed where her thoughts were going. "I thought writers disapproved of fan fiction?" Espositio asked him curiously.

"Officially, I do," Castle admitted with a smile, "but it's a hell of a compliment, that someone likes your work enough to want to continue it."

"So you have your agent keep an eye on it?" Ryan looked amused. "What's the stuff like?"

"It's a mix," Castle acknowledged, "most of it's pretty bad. There's a lot of Derek Storm resurrection stories, and there's stuff from my older books too." He made a face, "I'm a bit surprised at the amount of Nikki Heat erotic stories there are."

Kate froze, then gave Castle a dangerous look, "Nikki Heat erotica?"

Castle quickly raised his hands, "It wasn't intentional! I guess the fans just wanted to see Nikki get laid more."

Esposito and Ryan both looked like they wanted to laugh, but knew Kate would kill them. "Uhm, which website is it on again?" Esposito dared to ask.

"Don't you dare," Kate gave Castle a deadly look.

Still, the knowledge that people were writing porn about her literary counterpart bothered Kate. She had enough issues with having a character named 'Nikki Heat' based on her, but knowing people were writing want material based on her? It was enough to make her skin crawl.

Getting home from work Kate grabbed a shower then did her yoga. Toweling off in her stretch pants she looked at her PC warily, then with a sigh decided to check into what Castle said. Kate surfed several familiar Derek Storm tribute sites, then found links to the fan fiction archives.

The content was, to be frank, as bad as Castle had implied. There was some truly horrid sex fiction, often between Nikki and Castle's author avatar in the books. The soppy romance was bad enough, but the plotless porn was enough to make her cringe. Not that she didn't read a few, if purely for research purposes.

Clicking through links she spotted something tagged 'femslash' and Kate spent a few moments looking that up. Lesbians? Kate tried to imagine the very straight Nikki Heat chasing women, and her mind refused to go there. Reluctantly, she clicked on the link and continued to read...

_ "Oh Nikki!" Lane purred as she ripped open her lab coat, revealing she was only wearing a corset and stockings underneath._

_ "Geeze," Nikki yelped as she took in the woman's unleashed beauty. _

_ Lane cupped her full breasts and teased the nipples as she purred, "I love how you stare at the girls, Nikki. It gets me all hot."_

_ Nikki was panting softly, feeling the juices on her legs as she gasped, "Get over here."_

_ Lane sauntered over, smiling as she pressed her near nudity to Nikki's, kissing her lingeringly as she ran her hands over Nikki's body. Nikki liked to think she was tough, but Lane knew that deep down she was soft. She got incredible pleasure out of making Nikki whimper and beg._

_ Nikki moaned as she bent forward, trying to catch those tasty nipples in her mouth. She thrilled to Lane's lingering touches, even as she tried to give the other woman pleasure. Her skin was salty with sweat and silky smooth, and Nikki's tongue flowed over her flesh._

_ "Ah, that's good," Lane moaned as she pulled Nikki to her full breasts, gasping as she nursed on her throbbing nipples._

_ Lapping at the hot flesh Nikki fought back a gasp as Lane tweaked her own aching nipples, but she made herself keep sucking. Her legs were wobbly but she made herself stand up, biting a bit teasingly at the stiff flesh. _

_ Lane gasped then pinched Nikki's own nipple as she hissed, "Easy, honey. Or does momma have to spank?"_

_ Nikki felt herself shudder as she remembered when Lane had done just that, laying her over the desk as she spanked her bare ass. She had been stunned at how erotic it had all been, especially afterwards when Lane had refused to give her panties back. For the whole rest of the shift she had walked around with a red ass hidden by her skirt, thrilling at the possibility someone would notice._

_ "Oooh, you like the sound of that, huh?" Lane laughed as she slid a hand up Nikki's wet thigh. "Just imagine what the others would think if they knew such a tough cop was a total sub?" she purred into Nikki's ear._

_ "Don't, please..." Nikki mewled, then gasped as Lane slid her fingers into her wet, molten furnace._

"Wet molten furnace?" Kate yelped, breaking into giggles. "You've got to be kidding me," she snickered.

Still, despite the occasional descent into purple prose, she found the story strangely erotic. She could easily imagine the scene unfolding, probably helping that she knew the character Lane was based on her friend Laine. She supposed it was understandable that someone might read the banter she and Laine traded and see it as flirting. Hell, she had a few moments over the years where she had wondered if Laine was flirting.

"Do not go there," Kate reminded herself firmly.

Kate hesitated, then decided to finish the story. Who knows, maybe she'd even tell Laine about it too? It might be good for a laugh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, in another part of the city Rick Castle had a impish smirk as he logged into the fanfiction site and checked up on his magnum opus, 'Wet Heat.' There was something perverse in writing fanfiction on his own stories, but Castle rather enjoyed it. Besides, he loved imagining Beckett's reaction when she finally saw it.

'Wonder if I should have Lane arrange a Nikki gang bang?' Castle smirked. Or was there something worse he could come up with? Decisions, decisions...

End.

Notes: Yeah, it's shorter than my usual fics. Sorry, real life issues.

Anyway, the idea for this occurred to me when I started thinking about some of the more 'meta' episodes of Castle touching on the Nikki Heat books. It occurred to me that if the Nikki books became popular enough, it might spawn fan fiction, and I wondered how the characters might react.


End file.
